


Learn from your mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Come Eating, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Food Sex, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Hentai, Humiliation, Insults, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Scissoring, Squirting, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hope had always been a bitch, so when she spoilt the ending to a movie, she didn't think she'd have consequences, but here they are, woman who are now using her as a means of revenge
Kudos: 75





	Learn from your mistakes

The theatre was dark, which meant the movie had already started.

Hope sat down in the corner of the movie theatre where nobody would see her, a sneaky smile already making its way to her face.

She already knew what happened in the movie, the protagonist of the movie ends up waking up and it was all a dream and the man she married was actually married to her sister.

"Yeah its crazy?" She said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but not screaming.

"She totally was just dreaming the whole time and he was actually married to her sister?' She resists the urge to laugh when she heard gasps and stood up, pulling her skirt down so it wasn't hitching up her legs anymore.

She started walking out, resisting the urge to laugh as angry mumbles were heard, there weren't many people in the theatre, seeing as it wasn't a very popular movie.

"Hold it right there" Just before she could open the door, a voice called out to her and she turned around, seeing 3 woman standing behind her.

One had brown hair, it flowed down to her waist, although she couldn't see her all that well, she could see that she was rather busty.

"It was you wasn't it?" The brunette said, and hope feigned an innocent look.

"What was me?" She asked with her finger on her chin as if she were thinking.

"Don't act stupid, you know what! You spoiled the movie!" Another one with red hair said, she was also rather full in the body, hope clicked her tongue in annoyance, there were at least 20 other people she could accuse, but here she was, accusing Hope.

"And how would you even know its me, there are like how many other people in here!" She crossed her arms, trying to appear more intimidating, but she was only 5'6 while these girls were maybe 6'0.

"Because you're the only one sitting in this area and it came from over here" Another spoke up and she couldn't help the scowl on her face.

All these woman were so tall and busty, this one with blonde hair, her breasts were basically falling out of her shirt.

"So what!?! You all came to see the movie and now you know the ending!?! No point to watching it anymore" Hope snarled and the 3 looked at her with enraged looks on their faces.

"Grab her" And then she was grabbed, her arms were grabbed and her legs were grabbed and she was dragged to the front of the theatre.

Hope got scared as the multiple woman came into view, all with scowls all over their faces.

"Let me go!" Hope struggled in their arms, but it was futile, so she decided to tear at their clothing, which proved to be useful to some point, as they gasped and dropped her, their shirts ripped to shreds and their bras unstrapped.

Hope looked up with a smirk, but was only met with smirks back, not knowing why they were giving her such looks, she looked down to see her legs wide open, revealing that she was not wearing any panties.

"F-Fucking pervs!" She screams as she shut her legs, hiding her bare pussy from all the eyes.

"You say that but look at my shirt, its ripped" The blonde girl from before growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault" She giggled and the woman gave her an irritated look.

"Brats like you need to be taught a lesson" The red haired woman smirked and chuckles of agreements followed around.

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" 

"No, but you're gonna wish I did" Before Hope could come up with another snarky reply, her hair was grabbed roughly and she was dragged roughly to a seat.

"Since you have no panties, allow me to give you some" The read haired woman smirked as the blonde and brunette followed behind, Hopes head was laid down on the seat as her body was laid on the ground.

Hope was about to say something before her face was welcomed by the red haired womens ass.

Hopes eyes widened as she slapped on the womens back.

The woman only looked down with a smirk and Hope was going to call out for help but she only heard cheers of encouragement.

"Little bitches like you need to be taught a lesson or two" The woman started moving her hips against Hopes face, and the only thing separating the 2 flesh from meeting each other was a dainty fabric.

A couple minutes after hard grinding against her face, the red haired woman stood up and took her panties off, allowing Hope to get a fresh breath of air.

"Don't think its over little slut" Hope looked up and was shocked to see the shaven pussy right above her face.

"What the fu-!" She was cut off as the woman sat back down, her pussy lips parting as she sat down.

Hopes eyes widened, as did her mouth to protest but was instead greeted with the woman thrusting against her face.

The red haired woman laughed and Hope struggled, kicking her legs, but to no avail as they were pinned down.

Hope begins to feel a liquid on her face as the red haired woman uses her hands to rub her breasts, still grinding against her face.

"Stupid slut, this'll teach you to ruin the movie" The woman panted, her breasts moving every time she moved her hips against Hope's face, her clit rubbing against Hopes nose.

"Open your mouth" The red haired woman ordered, but Hope kept her lips shut tightly.

The red haired woman clicked her tongue and stood up letting Hope take a deep breath of air.

"You don't understand the position you're in right now, we hold the upper hand, now, open your mouth" The woman growled with such a fierce tone, Hope opened her mouth, a small whine of submission following.

"Good girl" The red haired woman sat back down on her face, this time, Hopes mouth welcomed her pussy, Hopes tongue ran along the red haired womans lips, her clit getting flicked by Hopes tongue.

"I feel like taking a piss" The woman grinned looking down at Hope who's eyes widened, shaking her head violently.

"Be a good toilet and stay still" The woman was true to her words as a warm liquid came streaming down from her pussy as she held it open, a glorious sight as streams of golden piss travelled down to her mouth and some even down her body.

Hope could do nothing as the womens urine made its way down her body and her throat, forcing her to swallow it.

The woman had an evil smirk on her face as tears made their way out of Hope's eyes streaming down her checks as the woman slowly finishes up.

"Now lick me clean" Hope had no room left to fight and only did as the woman said, she didn't want to know how much worse it could get.

Hopes tongue darted up and started licking the women clean, her clit, her walls, her lips, everything, until the woman was satisfied.

The woman stood up, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips, Hope, thinking it was over, tried turning around, until her chin was gripped again.

"Oh its not over, far from it, actually" It was the brunette and the blonde, they were both naked and had smiles on their faces.

"W-What...." Hope believed it was over and wanted to leave before it got worse.

"Don't be stupid, you're going to make it up to everyone in this room for spoiling the movie" The colour drained from Hopes face as she looked at the other nearly 20 people! Not only were there 20 people, they were all masturbating and she was the centre of all their attention.

"You better get ready" They both smirked looking down at her, opening their pussy's and letting her look at the pink flesh


End file.
